memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shattered Universe
ALL VESSELS AND FIGHTERS IN ST:SU ;Federation : * ( ) * ( refit) * ( ) ;Terran Empire : ISS Excelsior (NCC-2000) (Excelsior Class) ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) (Constitution Refit Class) ISS Ranger (Miranda Class) ISS Renegade (NCC-1888) (Akula Class) ISS Hood (NCC-1703) (Constitution Class) ISS Excaliber (NCC-1664) (Constitution Class) ISS Lexington (NCC-1709 (or 1704 look this up please)) (Constitution Class) ISS Potemkin (NCC-1657) (Constitution Class) ISS Brigand (NCC-1807) ((Miranda Class) ISS Phobos (NCC-1099) (Akula Class) ISS Intrepid (NCC-1831) (Constitution Class (in the cut-scene) or Constitution Refit Class (in the mission)) ISS Constellation (NCC-1017) (Constitution Class (In the Cut-Scene) or Constitution Refit Class (in the mission)) ISS Kodos (NCC-1721) (Constitution Class) ISS Ruthless (NCC-1855) (Miranda Class) ISS Havoc (NCC-1866) (Miranda Class) ISS Deseiver (NCC-1821) (Constitution Refit Class) ISS Rouge (NCC-1122) (Akula Class) ISS Punisher (NCC-2002) (Excelsior Class) ISS Banshee (NCC-1798) (Constitution Class) ISS Carnage (NCC-1655) Constitution Class) ISS Reaper (NCC-1119) (Akula Class) ISS Relentless (NCC-1745) (Constitution Refit Class) ISS Threacherous (NCC-1893) (Miranda Class) ISS Iniquitous (NCC-1106) (Akula Class) ISS Blackguard (NCC-1110) (Akula Class) ISS Notorious (NCC-1809) (Miranda Class) ISS Malicious (NCC-1861) (Miranda Class) ISS Betrayer (NCC-1095) (Akula Class) ISS Malevolent (NCC-1883) (Miranda Class) ISS Revenger (NCC-1091) (Akula Class) ISS Contemtible (NCC-1792) (Miranda Class) ISS Maurader (This is one of the vessels that warps away in the second to last mission so the NCC Number was not found (I tried)) ISS Assassin (The other vessel that warps away (or is destroyed) the NCC number was not found. Unless you could slow down time.) Fighters: Imperial Wraith (Playable) Imperial Spectre (Playable) Imperial Phantom (Playable) Klingon: IKS Gr'oth (K'Tinga Class) IKS Q'om (K'Tinga Class) IKS Sod (K'Tinga Class) IKS Chundab (Insurrection Class (think of a large bird of prey)) IKS Jev (Insurrection Class(large bird of prey)) IKS Kronos 1 (K'Tinga Class) IKS Amar (K'Tinga Class) IKS Qud (K'Tinga Class) IKS Bortas (K'Tinga Class) IKS K'Tanco (K'Tinga Class) IKS Klothos (K'Tinga Class) IKS (Unkown) (K'Tinga Class) (This vessel fired on one of two Terran vessels in the second to last mission its name is not known) Fighters: Klingon Bomber (Non-Playable) Bird of Prey (Playable) (Taj Class) Romulian: RSE Actium (K'Tinga Class) RSE Pharsalus (K'Tinga Class) RSE Rubicon (K'Tinga Class) RSE Arcus (Brid Of Prey Class (Romulian Version)) RSE Pilum (Bird Of Prey Class (Romuian Version)) RSE Spatha (Centurian Class (Romulian Bird Of Prey but more "Sleeker")) RSE Gladius (Centurian Class (Romulian Bird Of Prey but more "Sleeker")) RSE (Unkown) (Bird Of Prey Class (Romulian Version)(Battled one of two Terran vessels with a klingon vessel but its name is not known) Fighters: Romulian Small Fighter (I will get its name so hold of this guy for now) Romulian Shrike (Playable) Tholian: TA Tanzene (Amethyst Class) TA Loskene (Ruby Class) Fighters: (I will get to this shortly) Orian: OCS Thelev (Brigand Class) OCS Skreed (Brigand Class) OCS Threnody (Buccaneer Class) OCS Coridan (Buccaneer Class) Fighters: Corsair (Playable) Other Vessels: FF Fesarious FF Fighter (Non-Playable) NOTE: I do have more names but give me time to get them all here before anyone puts them on the main page of ST:SU. Rift Fleet 17:38, 26 August 2008 (UTC) To make a list, put an asterisk at each carriage return. Good list -- do we have class information for all these? -- Captain MKB 18:37, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Matter of fact I do have the class' of each of the vessel, but they should not be added until I get the other down on this site beleive me they have like 20 (give or take) vessels in the game!!! It took a looooong while to get a couple because in one mission they kept self destructing on me to I only had to breifly glimse at them. Plus I believe their could be more vessels in the game. But keep this in mind for the vessel class': Constitution (original), Constitution (Refit/ Enterprise Class), Excelsior, Miranda, and one more that starts with an A in it but it sliped my mind. I also found out in this game that the final missions are hard as a borg VS. a shuttlepod. With you being the shuttlepod. And that is on easy, the hardest difficulty level is called "Kobashi Maru" 0.0 . If you can beat the final mission on that difficult with out cheats, then YOU ARE A VULCAN TO THE NTH DEGREE!!!!! Play it for your self. Rift Fleet 17:18, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I have -- in fact I've written articles on this site for many of these ships although I've never felt the list was 100% complete. :And its a lot easier to scope out ship numbers and names if you set it to invincibility mode using a cheat code. -- Captain MKB 17:21, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Invinciblity?! OH Tell me! USER: Rift Fleet 18:07, 24 September 2008 (UTC) OK!!!! Except for the fighters and the Tholians it is done you may add these to the list and do complete check ups on all vessels, but what is the passcode for invinciblity? Rift Fleet 16:09, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Have all these vessels been added yet? I don't think that I saw any of the lesser ones on the bottom of the page. Rift Fleet 17:50, 30 September 2008 (UTC)